Jamás se dice adios
by Alitzel
Summary: Yamato se siente sumamente cansado al llegar de una gira.Se detiene en un cafe, sin siquiera pensar que alli reescribiria su historia.Songfic.


**Holaaaaa!**

**Antes de comenzar: Los personajes no me pertenecen, mas la historia es mia y la realizo sin fines de lucro.**

**Las frases en negrita son parte de una canción.**

**Les invito a leer**

**

* * *

**

**Jamas se dice adiós.**

Camino por las tantas calles de Japón. Regresando de una gira, debo agregar bastante cansado. Quizás sea muy joven pero pertenezco a una banda llamada Young Wolves, que por cierto ha tenido mucho éxito.

Me detengo por un café, tomo asiento en una de las sillas del fondo, para intentar pasar ``desapercibido``. Me pido un late mediano, mientras cuzo ambos brazos sobre la mesa.

Mientras espero mi orden pude observar a una joven de unos hermosos ojos color miel, los cuales me resultaron extrañamente familiares, he de confesar que prácticamente me perdí en ellos, y estoy seguro de que en mi rostro se dibujo la sonrisa más estúpida que se puedan imaginar.

Te dirigiste hacia mí, con una tierna sonrisa.

_**Que tal  
como estas  
hoy te encuentro más bella de lo normal  
a pesar  
que han pasado tantos años sin hablar  
la verdad  
tienes la misma manera de mirar  
que aun no puedo olvidar.**_

Tomaste asiento frente a mí, tus manos se situaron a ambos lados de tu rostro, sosteniéndolo débilmente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Me preguntaste aun con tu sonrisa.

- Podría decirse que bien-Dios, ¡pero qué mentira!

-Eso me alegra. Y ¿Qué has hecho últimamente?- Me pregunto la peli rosa una vez más.

-Estoy regresando de una gira, y esperando un late- Sonreíste ante esta última frase, ¿cómo negar que amo tus sonrisas? - ¿y tu Mimi que has hecho últimamente?

- Regresando de Estados Unidos, para arreglar algunos asuntos-

En ese momento llego mi late.

_**Yo sigo acá  
me reviento en cada gira  
y al llegar  
descansar  
siempre encuentro una amiga a quien llamar  
no está mal  
pero a quien engaño  
si en mi alma estas  
dura de sacar.**_

_**Fuimos  
tan perfectos  
debutando en el amor  
fuimos como el viento  
entregado al cielo. **_

Lo tome sin prisa, con ganas de saber más de la peli rosa sentada frente a mí.

-¿Y tienes novia actualmente?- Me preguntaste sin rodeos, y mirándome fijamente.

-Ya sabes estando de gira siempre se tiene una que otra admiradora que quiere intentar resaltar, pero nunca es nada serio.- Y ella simplemente me sonríe, pero es tonta o ¿Qué?, no se ha dado cuenta de que a la única persona a quien yo puedo querer es a ella.

-¿Y tú tienes algún novio o algo que se le parezca?- Le pregunto bromeando.

-No, seriamente no, solo son para pasar el tiempo- Yo agradecí a Dios eternamente esa respuesta.

Pude observar como bajabas tu mirada y tus mejillas tomaban poco a poco un tono rosa, que desde mi punto de vista era muy tierno.

-Siéndote sincera, la relación más perfecta, si es que se puede llamar así, ha sido la nuestra- Esa confesión me tomo totalmente por sorpresa, simplemente fui asimilándolo lentamente, mientras en mi rostro se dibujaba una tímida sonrisa que ha cada momento se iba ensanchando mas.

_**Fui un velero  
navegándote amor  
y tu la playa  
anclada al corazón  
fuimos más que un cuento  
que se acabo  
hay gente que jamás se dice adiós. **_

Pude observar en los ojos de la peli rosa un deje de miedo y quizás ¿inseguridad?

-Creo que también debo confesarme contigo – Logre levantar su mirada una vez más. Mientras yo moría lentamente de vergüenza- La verdad es que yo sigo amándote Mimi Tachikawa.- Sentí mi cara arder casi al instante y baje mi mirada por miedo al desprecio de la peli rosa.

Así pasamos casi 15 minutos de silencio, incomodo silencio. Hasta que me decidí a levantar la mirada. Y me tomo nuevamente por sorpresa, cuando observe la sonrisa más perfecta en los labios de la peli rosa.

_**Puede pasar  
que ya tengas compañía  
que más da  
si al final  
lo que importa en esta vida es recordar  
es guardar  
eso q fotografía el corazón.  
**_

Yo simplemente correspondí a la sonrisa, tome sus cálidas manos entre las mías, y nos miramos por unos cuantos segundos.

-Te amo- Le dije en un susurro, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo Yama- Me contestaste con un bajo susurro.

Yo te observe y volví a sonreírte al tiempo que acortaba cada vez más la distancia que se encontraba entre nosotros. Y con aquel leve rose en mis labios lograste nublar absolutamente todos mis sentidos y hacerme el hombre más feliz en todo el mundo.

Después de pagar nos levantamos de la mesa. Nos tomamos de las manos, con el anhelo de reescribir nuestra historia.

_**Fui un velero  
navegando de amor  
y tu la playa  
anclada al corazón  
fuimos más que un cuento  
que se acabo  
hay gente que jamás se **_**dice**

_**adiós. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**¿Que les parece?^^**

La verdad es que este es mi **primer Mimato.**

**¿La canción?** Pues, la empeze a escuchar en la tarde, bastante aburrida, y se me vino a la mente Yamato y Mimi, ya saben, cosas que pasan...

**Dejenme reviews! Para poder saber que piensan sobre el, es muy importante para mi ^^**

Nombre de la canción: **Jamas se dice adiós.**

Grupo: **Voz veis.**


End file.
